redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Stone (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"Watch yer Stones, Lad..." - Max Stone Summary Max Stone is a recurring character throughout RedScotGaming cannon, originating from the Fallout 1 character selection menu, in which Max is one of the three default characters. The humorous combination of his appearance, character description and name led to his continued referencing during the Fallout playthrough, and into other series' including Dragonball Xenoverse, where he appeared as a Character and member of the Clean-Up Squad. The perceived character of Max, as developed in the minds of Steven and Sam, has become one of a very large, strong, intelligence impaired man, repeating his name in his usual gruff voice - with stressed emphasis on "Stoooooone". Dragonball Xenoverse Max first appears in the Xenoverse Tony Saga as one of a group of warrior summoned by Iced to make up "The Clean-Up Squad". While most of this team are absorbed by the little green shit Goma (#NeverForget). Max continues to aid the other protagonists throughout the series, acting usually as a duo with Iced. He joins Tony and Iced in the World Martial Arts Tournament, appears in the special prequel episode "History of Tony", and also stars in a short spin-off music video with Android 61 to the Bee Gees' "Night Fever", re-titled "Max Fever". Dragonball Xenoverse 2 Max takes on a more prominent role in the sequel, as one of three leading protagonists through the story. Despite his aid throughout the previous battles, Max was only considered a "contractor" under the Clean-Up Squad, and not an official Time Patroller. He only gains that status in Xenoverse 2, after an extremely patronising initiation test, where the multiverses strongest Human was sent fighting Saibamen (yes, bloody Saibamen). Personality Max Stone is a brave and loyal member of the Time Patrol who is always willing to lay down his life for fellow members (or at least certain members who he likes). Although he is often seen by many to be a bit slow, he has in fact been shown to be quite intelligent, though not on the same level as Iced, or even Tony. It's implied that Max may or may not actually be deliberately hiding his intelligence to make himself seem dumber then he really is, but if so, then it has yet to be confirmed. Throughout the series Max becomes increasingly more cynical about the Time Patrols goals of preventing disruptions to the time stream claiming that it was a stupid and pointless endeavour since someone (most likely Trunks) would just end up fucking it up again and then they'd have to repeat it all over again. Later when Max discovers that Tokitoki was capable of laying eggs that could create new timelines, he is rightfully horrified and disgusted that the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks would allow such a monstrosity to exist since the Time Patrols whole purpose is to prevent alternate timelines from being created. And he even suggests having the egg destroyed claiming that it would be doing the inhabitants of the new timeline a favour by putting them all out of their misery before evil can take root. He was extremely disappointed with Future Trunks after he changed history for his own benefit. Calling him a traitor and an enemy and demanding that he be exiled from the Time Patrol for his crime. He was likewise furious when Chronoa refused to allow them to repair the damage accusing her of always being to soft on Trunks whenever he fucks up and stating with utmost certainty that this mistake would come back to bite them all in the butts someday. Max was also shown to have a huge dislike for Goku similar to Tony. Although initially respecting the Saiyan warrior greatly for his many accomplishments, Max was disappointed to discover that most of these so-called accomplishments would never of happened if Tony and Iced hadn't been there to prevent the time anomalies from screwing Goku. Later when Goku interrupts Max's final fight with Fusion Mira, Max realizes exactly how Tony felt and quickly builds up a huge resentment for the Saiyan, whom he viewed as a complete simpleton (ironic considering this was how most people seemed to view him for a vast portion of the series). He also despised Gohan as the Great Saiyaman, viewing him as the ultimate evil of the universe and plotting to assassinate him before being called up to Conton City to begin his missions. Its currently unknown if he still has plans to kill Gohan. He was also implied to have a bit of a dark side as Goma was able to manipulate him into becoming a rampaging psychopath who only wanted to crush his enemies. This quickly wore off however, suggesting that Max is ultimately pure good at heart. One of the running gags of the series is Max's antagonistic relationship with the Elder "Creepy" Kai. They both appear to resent and fear the other. Though at times they seem capable of getting along, if only briefly, for the sake of the missions. Biography Pre-Time Patrol Maxwell Stone was a stone child born to his stone parents, gifted with tremendous size and strength, but unfortunately his intelligence was affected when the labour-bot dropped him on his head. His exact date, year and even country of birth are unknown, but as a young age he was abandoned in the wilderness by his father, claiming he "hurt people". Growing up alone but for a pile of stones, he trained his body physically, even though his mental state deteriorated in his isolation. Rediscovering civilization during his youth, throughout the 1970's he was gaining a reputation as a strong fighter, but even more so as a truly inspiring dancer. Unfortunately his talents, and rising musical performer career, would be wasted after the tragic incident of '77. To escape the authorities and retribution from all the friends and families of the victims, Max disappeared once again from civilization, spending the next 38 years in the Canadian wilderness, fighting off the native fauna and living semi-nomadically in temporary shelters built by his own two stone hands. During his years of exile, Max adopted a more spiritual outlook on life, aiming to become better in touch with his inner stones, and abandon the materialistic, non-stoneable ways of the modern world. A common misconception regarding Max is that he is naturally bald, when in fact he deliberately maintains a perfect sheen to provide maximum cohesion between himself and his surroundings. If he is to stop shaving, he would return to full afro within a matter of days. Sometime in the mid-80's, a near-dead Tony crash landed into the freezing water of a lake Max was fishing in. Seeing someone fall in, Max did a front roll off a snowy cliff into the ice cold water to rescue him. Nursing him back to health, Max - not knowing or particularly caring who this strange purple space man was - provided him with a place to rest until he was strong enough to leave, also providing Tony with his signature shades due to "eye damage" he received during what Max determined must have been some kind of explosion. Max continued his years alone but with his stones, training by punching out mountain sides. At some point in the future, during the events on the Planet Namek against the Ginyu Force, the call of Max Stone could be heard all the way from Earth, simply by Tony uttering his name. In the skies above Namek, the words "watch yer stones lad" could be seen. Historians wonder if this was intended as a warning for the coming of Frieza a short time later. Probably not. At an unknown point in time Max would meet and fight the hero known as Spider-Man. The circumstances behind this encounter remains uncertain, but its implied that Max eventually won the battle. Clean-Up Squad (Xenoverse 1) In 2015, Max was singled out by the Time Patrol as a person of significant strength, and assigned to the newly formed "Clean-Up Squad". This squad was to be headed by Iced, to help Tony tackle the increasing number of time anomalies. He provided support during the battle of West City, taking out revived Creepy Buu, and warning Garth of Evil Gotenks' incoming "EXPLOSIVE SPERM ATTACK!". Max avoided the massacre by Goma, but went once again into self-imposed exile, until in 2016, Iced persuaded him to join Tony and him again in the World Martial Arts Tournament. At the Tournament, Max was paired off against Iced during the first round. Reluctant to battle his friend, Iced offered to forfeit, however as a show of gratitude for bringing him "back into fighting shape" Max offered to take a dive in order to allow Iced the chance to become champion, but only after "giving the audience a good show". After a heated and often close battle, with Max even overpowering Iced at times throughout, once airborne Max could no longer call upon the power of his STOOONES, asking Iced to finish him so that he may "touch stone again". Being punched back to the arena with force that would easily kill a normal man, Max was sent to A&E, but walked it off after a couple minutes so he could see Tony battle Android 61. During the second day of contest the evil Goma managed to take control of Max, returning him back into his Evil, pre-Stone ways. Who knows what terror may have befallen the universe with such an unstoppable force of terror. However the battle between Tony and Universe 13 Frieza - taking place elsewhere in the city - destroyed the stadium entirely, killing everyone and forcing Goma to leave. When using the Dragonballs to revive his friends, it would turn out Max Stone was the sole survivor at the Arena, cocooning himself in purest stone to protect himself. His evil form wore off shortly after hatching from his stone prison, with Goma having retreated to his dimension. He returned to the Time Nest in time to give his farewells to Tony as he returned to Universe 13. He continued to serve in the Time Patrol and considered growing a Mohawk. Time Patrol Enrollment (Xenoverse 2) For the next 5 months after Tony's departure, Max carried out a covert mission to track down the abomination known as "The Great Saiyaman" (Gohan from an alternate timeline where he didn't get his arm blown off, and eventually was murdered in the rain). After months of work, he tracked him down and prepared to restore balance to the timeline, when Creepy Kai gave him a call for an important mission. Though this important mission turned out to be "oi, can ya help me pop this zit?" an encounter with the Supreme Kai of Time, recognizing his work so far, led him to being enrolled with the Time Patrol officially. While a great honor for Max, his mentions of the deaths of all other Clean-Up Squad members, and how the families of the deceased have received no compensation from the Kai of Time given their different legal status to full time patrollers was, naturally, ignored. Time Breaker Resurgence Shortly after being taken on as a probationary Patroller, disturbances in time began to crop up, following a disturbingly similar pattern to those compatted by Tony previously. Max was put on the case, protecting the timeline surrounding the events on Earth during the attack by the filthy monkeys. During these missions he encountered the Saiyan Turles, who had been deployed to that timeline by the Time Breakers Towa and Mira, who had been responsible for many of the time disturbances the Patrol had previously faced before the Demigra incident. Over the next several months, Max was involved in missions spanning the most volitile years in Universe 7 History, from the destruction of Planet Namek to the resurrection of Majin Buu. In the course of these missions, his repeated battles with Turles and his counterpart Lord Slug led him to become something of their unofficial marriage counsellor, advising them on ways to maintain their relationship - while stopping them from commiting crimes against space-time. Their time together eventually came to an end when Max killed them during the battle on Namek. Later that day, Max joined in the fight with Frieza elsewhere on Namek, initially failing to do any damage to the Galactic Emperor, however his power remarkable continued to grow as the fight raged on, until the very end when he eventually tagged out in order to allow Iced the finishing bout against the combined powers of Frieza and his brother Cooler. Trivia *Max Stone originally started out as just another minor joke character for Tony and Iced's adventures with no real purpose other then to be canon fodder. Nowadays he's probably far more well-known then either Tony or Iced themselves. *His cells were powerful enough to help Cell reach his "Perfect Form" without the need for absorbing the androids, but also "pure" enough to turn him into a kind-hearted vegan. * Although he is largely untrained in energy based techniques, Max can fire lasers from his eyes, and other places "lasers shouldn't sprout", likely the result of undirected and poorly controlled ki. * He was able to use an ability reminiscent of Hit's time skip ability. But maybe it just looked like it because he can punch reaaaal fast. * Max is considered by Steven and Sam as the "heart" of the group, and is the most innocent and pure of heart of the three primary protagonists. * His name "Max Stone" and basic appearance came as an inside joke referencing a Fallout 1 preset character. His iconic "blue and yellow" jumpsuit is also a reference to the "Vault Suit" of his Fallout roots. * Max's chin shape changes between Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. This was put down to "intensive jaw training" during the intervening months. * Max's catch phrase "Watch yer Stones" ''was an off-the-air remark by Sam during a private Skype call where Steven was sharing ''Fallout 1 gameplay. It stuck. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants